


Bad Dog!

by afteriwake



Series: The Rom-Com We Deserve [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chasing After A Pet, Developing Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, POV Jaime Lannister, Pet Owner Brienne of Tarth, Pet Owner Jaime Lannister, Pets, Shared Custody of a Pet, innocent looks, naughty dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Jaime and Brienne are trading off custody of Hercules for yet another weekend when invitations for meals are given. But Hercules has other ideas for the moment...
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: The Rom-Com We Deserve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538578
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Bad Dog!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts).



> Written for **lilsherlockian1975** to cheer her up!

“Hello, Herc!” Jaime got down on one knee and the borzoi began to lick his face excitedly. He knew the dog was well taken care of at Brienne’s home but there was something nice to being adored like this, even if it made Brienne get a face full of amusement and he knew there was teasing to come. This was the tenth weekend they’d traded off custody of the dog and so far, the shared custody agreement was working well.

“You know, Hercules, if you’d show _me_ this much affection when you come back to me I’d give you more treats,” Brienne said, handing the leash over to Jaime. Her tone was amused and she had a smile on her face, though, which was good because Hercules was just as enthusiastic when he got dropped off on Sunday nights back at Brienne’s home.

“We spoil him rotten, don’t we?” he asked, standing up.

“Oh yes, we do,” she replied. “But Hercules deserves it.” She gave Jaime a warm smile. “So this weekend I’ll be at home, but when you come by on Sunday night, I’d like to offer dinner? I didn’t think this would work out as well as it has, but it’s good to get a few days away from Hercules to do the work in the smithy I usually put off.”

Jaime nodded. Brienne was an expert craftswoman when it came to swords. He’d seen her handiwork in her home, a big, sprawling place on the off skirts of town. She was actually closer to the next town over, but she had plenty of space and Hercules seemed to love it there. “Dinner’s fine if you’ll let me get you some brunch now. I usually take Hercules to this great bakery that has a line of pet treats when you drop him off. But that’s only if you can spare the time. I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“No! No, it’s not an inconvenience at all. It’s nice, actually.” She put her hands in her denim trouser pockets and then pulled them out again as though she wasn’t sure what to do with them, so he handed her the leash again and she gave him a grateful smile. They began to walk away from outside his building down the street to the bakery, but before they got there Hercules saw a squirrel and darted out of Brienne’s grasp.

“Hercules, no!” Jaime said, and Brienne shouted likewise, but the dog was off after the squirrel and his owners had to run quite fast to even attempt to catch him. Finally, they got to him as he was sitting patiently outside the bakery, looking as innocent as he could, as Brienne and Jaime caught their breath. “Obedience school?” he asked her.

She nodded. “Obedience school.”

“Then I guess we should look up one we can both go to,” He said as she picked up his leash again.

“It’s a date.” He gave her a wide grin and she blushed slightly before scowling. “You know what I mean.”

“I do, and it’s fine. It’s a date, but at least it’s after this one.”

“This is a date?” Brienne asked, surprised. 

“If you want it to be, it is,” Jaime said. “I’ve come to realize I like you just as much as I like Hercules.”

“Oh,” she said. “Well...then this is a date, I suppose,” she replied. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, opening the door. “Ladies first.”

The scowl had dropped off her face by then and the smile she gave him was one of the brightest he’d ever seen. It made him glad he’d asked her to brunch, even if it hadn’t gone _quite_ according to plan. Now he just had to see what the future held...


End file.
